Paper-based records are often used to record patient information. While paper-based records provide for ease of data entry and low cost, they require a significant amount of storage space compared to digital records. Handwritten paper medical records can also be difficult to read increasing the potential for medical errors.
Electronic medical records (EMRs) are an alternative to paper-based records. EMRs are often part of a local stand-alone health information system that allows storage, retrieval and modification of records.
EMRs allow for continuously updating. When EMRs can be exchanged between different EMR systems, this facilitates the co-ordination of healthcare delivery in non-affiliated healthcare facilities. Additionally, EMRs can be used to generate anonymous statistical information that can be used to improve quality of care, resource management and disease surveillance.